


Interlude

by TimeLadyMirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/TimeLadyMirror
Summary: A moment between two unlikely lovers





	Interlude

Hidan hovered over the naked young woman, his hands trembling ever so slightly as they traced over her abdomen. His eyes were a stormy dark purple as they took in her form; the flawless skin now marred from his teeth and tongue, the hard nipples wet from his mouth, her gorgeous lavender eyes blown wide with the pleasure he was giving her.

Her fingers hesitantly stroked the clean lines of his face, smoothly gliding over the tip of his nose and the surprisingly plush sweep of his bottom lip. A playful nip that was just this side of painful had her gasping softly, and his cock twitched in response where it lay pressed against the curve of her hip.

Briefly his hands cupped the undersides of her breasts, noting absently that his hands were only just big enough to contain her silken flesh, before releasing them, one hand smoothing its way up the sleek column of her neck to bury itself in ink black hair, the other gliding down to take hold of her thigh and drape the gorgeous limb over his shoulder. Her breath hitched, seized in the back of her throat, as he pulled her head back by the handful of hair in his grip, the painful sensation offset by the insistent pressing of the head of his dick against the nub of her clitoris. Her moans, a ever shifting mix between pain and pleasure, were sweeter than the most ardent hymns to Jashin.

He dragged his tongue from her collarbone to the shell of her ear, still ever so slightly rolling his hips, giving just enough friction to drive her mad but never enough to give true relief. The increasingly painful bite of her nails into his biceps was a reward in itself, and he bit his lip against the pleasure of it.

"Hinata," he crooned as he twisted the handful of hair tighter, delighting in the way her hips jerked beneath his and she became even wetter in response. He had trained her so well.

"You're so fucking wet, sweetheart. I could fucking drown in your pussy," he said, pulling back slightly so he could watch the play of emotions across her expressive face. She had an array of expressions that he enjoyed, and he always had trouble choosing a favorite.

"H-Hidan," she whimpered, and a sadistic smile spread across his handsome face, causing Hinata to breathe even more shallowly than before. She knew what was coming and braced herself against it as best she could even as she subtly wiggled her hips in an attempt to force him to slide into her.

With his free hand he gripped her hips firmly, not willing to let her have her way until he'd gotten what he wanted from her. He tsked, shaking his head slowly in mock disappointment.

"You know better, sweetheart. You don't get that until you tell me what I wanna hear. So go on," he said with a roll of his hips, partially sinking the head of his dick into her before withdrawing, "tell me how much better my cock feels than his does. Tell me how much toy fucking miss me fucking you when you're laying next to your husband. Tell me," he growled, unable to help himself as he sank deeper into her. She was just so fucking wet, and her walls grabbed at him so greedily he couldn't help but falter just a little.

She bit back a sob, her legs locking around his waist as she attempted to push him fully inside her, but he resisted.

"Please Hidan," she moaned, her head turned as much to the side as his painful grip would allow and her eyes shut tightly. He stubbornly ignored the way her pleading tone made his heart clench and focused instead on working the inch or so of his dick in and out of her in a slow and maddening fashion. It was taking every bit of self control he had not to just fuck her hard and fast the way he wanted to, but the jealousy that overwhelmed him everytime he thought about her being married to that stupid fucking jinchuuriki would only be satisfied by her utter surrender to him.

"Just tell me, baby, and I'll fuck you just the way you like it." He said, kissing her gorgeous mouth, invading the space the way she had invaded his heart and soul. Did she even know what she'd done to him?

Her nails dug into him just a little deeper, sending a painful bolt of pleasure straight to his dick, before she slowly opened her eyes and met his, and he had to contain his shout of victory.

"I love you, Hidan. Naruto could never make me feel the way you do," she said, her words turning into a pleasured groan as he finally entered her fully, his thick length stretching her and filling her completely.

He gave her no time to adjust, no time to take back her words, pistoning into her desperately, his mind focused only on the drag and vice like grip of her walls around his cock as he fucked her.

"I'm gonna fucking fill you up with my cum," he growled, releasing his hold on her hair to squeeze her bouncing breasts, "gonna send you back to your fuckshit husband filled to the fucking brim. Would you like that, Hina," he said, not really asking, his strokes becoming longer and deeper the closer he got to orgasm.

"Yes," Hinata hissed as her orgasm ripped through her, bowing her back and clamping her walls around his cock so insistently that Hidan followed her with a low curse moments later.

In the quiet moments after, Hidan kissed Hinata deeply and thoroughly, wanting to imprint the way she kissed him so wholeheartedly into his very blood so that, in the mindless interim between this moment and their next meeting, he would have this small thing.

She ran her fingers through his silver hair, gently scratching as she went and secretly delighting in the way he shivered under her touch. She sighed and bared her neck to him, allowing him to place one last, lingering kiss there before he released her and slipped from her body, already feeling ridiculously empty without him filling her.

"So I'll see you next time." He said after she was dressed and preparing to leave. She paused at the doorway and gave him one last shy smile before nodding.

When she was gone, he fell back on the bed and tried to pretend he wasn't comforted by the scent of her on his skin


End file.
